No More Secrets
by Scottypop
Summary: Oneshot;// Gin regrets many things in his life, but this is one thing he regrets the most. But will he regret it for the rest of his life? Or will life maybe show him that not everything that is unspoken goes unnoticed? // AiGin, shonen-ai.


**Note; **Alright. So, here's a oneshot for my friend, Aizen. xD; I hope you like it! Sorry it took me so long to finish it~  
I should be updating Intelligent, Yet Dense sometime next week, along with another oneshot for another friend of mine. ;D You all will just have to wait and see what pairing.  
Personally, I don't like this story. I don't think it's one of my best works. But eh - I tried~ 8D;

**Summary; **Gin regrets many things in his life, but this is one thing he regrets the most. But will he regret it for the rest of his life? Or will life maybe show him that not everything that is unspoken goes unnoticed?

**Pairing; **AiGin, with a little sidebit of IchiHitsu (barely there, just thrown in for dramatic effect).

**Warnings; **Hm… I don't know if I'd say yaoi, or shonen-ai. But it's a pairing of two guys. Don't like, don't read. There's some violence in here too, Angsty!Gin, and a bit of swearing. Nothing really to worry about. c:

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Bleach. Therefore, I do not own these characters. They belong to Kubo Tite.

* * *

The carefully woven smile cracked slightly at the edges as the silver-haired man attempted to sit up. Pain flared through his body, eliciting a small gasp of pain as several small wounds reopened beneath messy bandages.

Gin's seemingly closed eyes opened momentarily, revealing blood red irises that stared blankly at the wall just across the room from the bed he lay on. Numbly, he realized that blood was beginning to soak into his snow white shihakusho, staining the pure fabric a crimson colour.

The 'fox's' eyes slipped shut once more, and his smile strengthened, stretching almost to his ears – as usual. Silence reigned over the room painted almost entirely in white, the only other tone in the area a sharply contrasting ebony shade.

"Hm… I think… I wish I had told him I'd been injured, 'stead of hidin' it…" Gin spoke softly to himself, tilting his head back to stare at the ivory ceiling.

His mind reeled him back in with powerful force, tugging him into the memories of the bloody battle that had caused this entire thing…

_

* * *

_

"You'll never get away with this, Aizen!" The Kurosaki teenager had yelled, before bringing Zangetsu down in an arc, aiming for Aizen's chest. The brown-haired traitor just shunpoed away from the blow, evading any damage that might have been done.

"_G-Gin…?" The silver-haired fox turned his head for a moment, his smile fading into a slightly surprised look at the strawberry-blonde that stared incredulously back at him._

"_Ah! Look who it is!" Gin chortled delightedly, drawing his zanpakuto and gesturing at her._

"_W-What?" Matsumoto just blinked her icy-coloured eyes in confusion, not noticing the imminent danger._

"_You gonna draw yer zanpakuto? Or should I jus' finish ya off where ya stand? Yer choice." The traitourous shinigami began to weave Shinsou through the air in a horizontal figure eight pattern._

"_Gin…"_

"_Matsumoto!" A harsh yell appeared to bring the fukutaichou back to the reality of the situation. She immediately unsheathed Haineko, and readied herself to battle her now ex-ally._

"_Why, Gin?"_

"_I dun think ya should be askin' questions like tha', in the middle of a battlefield, ya know." Said man commented dryly, his fox-like grin reaching towards his ears once more. The busty woman narrowed her ice-blue eyes in disdain, and she raised her zanpakuto._

"_Matsumoto." The aforementioned woman leaped backwards, and glanced down at her miniature taichou._

"_Hai?"_

"… _Let me handle Ichimaru."_

"_But, taichou – there are hordes of Hollows and Arrancars!"_

"_The fukutaichous are taking care of them. Go join your friends, Matsumoto. Leave these traitors to the captains." Hitsugaya's voice became more firm, and he gazed almost solemnly up into the concerned face of his fukutaichou. After a moment, the clearly distraught woman nodded, and shunpoed away to the hordes of Hollows and Arrancars surrounding the group._

_Gin watched her leave, relief glimmering within his almost-closed eyes. No matter if he was a traitor or not – she had been a close friend of his, and he couldn't find the true wish to end her 'undead' life._

_He was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing sound of steel, and with a swift movement, Hyourinmaru was aimed for his midsection. Gin cursed himself inwardly and jumped backwards, giving himself enough time to bring up his own zanpakuto to block Hitsugaya's attack._

"_Yare yare, Hitsugaya-kun! Why're ya bein' so tough today? Yer fukutaichou was ready ta fight me." The silver-haired man chuckled, skidding back on the ground after a particularily hard strike from the dragon blade._

"… _I couldn't let Matsumoto fight you, Ichimaru." Hitsugaya's gruff voice seemed a bit softer than usual, and he struck forward again with all of his might, forcing Gin back another step. The mocking look on the fox's face vanished for a moment, before coming back full force, just like his counter attacks._

_Hyourinmaru was batted aside, and Shinsou was aimed as a stab to Hitsugaya's heart. The little taichou moved quickly out of the way, letting out an almost animalistic snarl in the process._

"_Why couldn't ya let 'er fight me?"_

"_Because she would have been hurt."_

"_Ara ara, do ya not trust in yer fukutaichou's abilities, Hitsugaya-kun?"_

"_It's not that!" Hitsugaya barked angrily, bringing Gin's attention immediately to the zanpakuto swinging down towards his face. He brought his own blade up quickly, defending against Hyourinmaru's steel, and found himself face-to-face with the miniature taichou._

"_She shouldn't have to fight _you_, of all people, Ichimaru. Leave Matsumoto out of this. I will not have her hurt because of your traitorous actions."_

"_Ain't it too late fer that, lil' taichou?" Gin's grin appeared to have grown considerably – if that was even possible – and he shoved back on Hitsugaya's zanpakuto, sending the white-haired boy back onto the ground in front of him._

"_Dammit, Ichimaru! You know exactly what I mean, and you don't care!" Hitsugaya roared, lunging forward. Steel rang against steel once more, before both forms shunpoed and vanished into thin air, waiting for even a small sign of the other to attack._

_Gin spared Aizen a quick glance, and noticed with shock that Ichigo was slowly pushing the brown-haired man back. Aizen's hazel eyes shifted in their sockets, glancing silently in his direction as if they could see him. Swiftly, the orange-haired shinigami was shoved back several yards, and he was panting heavily. Gin reappeared behind Aizen, and Hitsugaya stopped behind the substitute shinigami._

"_Kurosaki. You alright?" Concern was hidden beneath many overlays of the taichou's icy voice. The mentioned teenager nodded, wiping a trail of blood away from his cheek._

"_I'm fine, Toushirou. You still going to take the silver-haired bastard?" Gin's eyes narrowed even further, and he bared his teeth through his cynical grin._

"_Hai. It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki." The tendo stepped forward, laying a hand on the teen's arm._

"_Take care of yourself. It would be hard to explain to everyone what happened, if you die out here." Even Gin caught the unspoken message – it would be hard for the taichou to even think about the teenager dying. The silver-haired traitor felt a pang of jealously as he saw the connection between the two of them – if only he could have that…_

"_Are you two lovebirds done?" He forced out in a teasing voice, resting Shinsou on his shoulder. Aizen quirked a brown eyebrow at the irritated look that crossed both shinigamis' faces._

"_Let's do this, Toushirou."_

"_Hitsugaya-taichou. And hai!" Ichigo and Hitsugaya both took a fighting stance, as did Gin. Aizen just remained in his same, ever-relaxed position._

"_Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"_

"_Ikorose, Shinsou!" A flash of crimson eyes were visible as said zanpakuto was swung back, and drove forward. An icy dragon blasted out of the tip of Hitsugaya's blade, quickly coming up to meet the attack._

_Ichigo raised his left hand, and made it appear like he was clawing at something on his right temple._

"_Here we go…!" The substitute shinigami dragged his hand down his face, with black and red reiatsu pouring steadily forth to form a wild Hollow's mask. Even Aizen's eyes widened in surprise, and Gin was speechless._

"_Go, Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya yelled over the roar of the ice dragon, who was set on a straight collision course with Shinsou's attack._

"_Hai! Bankai!" Ichigo swung his right arm forward, and a blast of light engulfed him. When it cleared, he was holding onto a seemingly sealed black zanpakuto._

"_Tensa Zangetsu." His voice came out warbled and distorted, just before his form vanished and reappeared in front of Aizen. Gin watched with horror as Ichigo's black nicked the flesh on Aizen's chest, ripping slightly through the clean, white uniform._

_He foolishly did not see the attack that was forthcoming._

_Shinsou diverted most of the oncoming attack from the ice dragon, but it was soon repelled by the sheer force of the chilling element. Hitsugaya followed up his long range attack with a horizontal slice to the abdomen, which – much to Gin's surprise…_

_Sliced it open._

_The fox-like man stared in open-mouthed wonder down at the little taichou, who glared right back at him with a determined gaze._

"_I told you, Ichimaru. This is between you and me. There are no exceptions. If you zone out, you're dead." Gin forced a grin onto his face, before glancing sideways at Aizen. The brown-haired man was seemingly battling for his life against the Kurosaki boy._

_After the battle raged on for a while, Aizen had called every part of his army back into Hueco Mundo. Gin leaped through the garganta, ignoring the limping form of Kaname Tousen._

"_I'll be righ' back! My clothes are dirty, I've gotta change." Gin laughed gleefully, literally skipping down the hallway while he ignored the pain in his stomach. Once he reached his room, he flung open the door and stalked inside, slamming it shut again – as quietly as is possible for slamming a door. He tugged off the top part of his uniform, leaving on his hakama._

"_Where are they… Ah!" Gin rushed over to the small, desk-like contraption in the corner of the room. Every room in Hueco Mundo had one – their uses, however, were different. The silver-haired shinigami pulled open one of the ivory-coloured drawers, and tugged out a roll of bandages. Seating himself on the bed, he began the tedious task of wrapping his still bleeding wound._

_Once done, he chucked the roll of gauze at a white-washed wall, tugged on a clean new uniform, and lay himself back on his bed._

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted the fox's thoughts.

"Yes?" Gin called out, as pleasantly as he could. Without another word from the sudden visitor, the door swung open, revealing Aizen – with a frown on his usually smiling face.

"Is somethin' th' matter, Aizen-sama?"

"… Gin." The somewhat harsh tone in Aizen's voice made the smile fade once more from Gin's face. Why did everyone have to surprise the fox-like man lately? He was losing his touch…

"Hai, Aizen-sama?"

"Would you mind if I came in?"

"Well, Aizen-sama, I dun think I mind at all. Come on in." Gin stated calmly, refraining from stating that the man was already in his room, so the question did not make much sense at all.

Aizen nodded briefly, before closing the white door behind him. He moved silently and swiftly towards the other traitor, and before Gin could blink his narrowed eyes, Aizen was towering over his seated form.

"What's wrong? You said you were going to be changing, and then you would join us. But you never came."

"Nothin's wrong, Aizen-sama. I just thought I'd take a quick nap, and I musta fallen 'sleep or somethin'." Gin replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head for effect.

"… I see. Will you be joining us for dinner?" The pleasant smile was back in place on Aizen's mouth, and his eyes reflected a calm aura.

"O' course!" Gin laughed, leaning back on the bed slightly.

"Alright. That's all I needed to know." Aizen turned and began to move slowly out of Gin's room, feeling the man's distraught gaze burning into his back. As he reached for the doorknob, he heard a small intake of breath, as if the fox was going to speak. But only silence reigned in the room once more.

"… Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Aizen's voice cut through the thickening blanket of stillness with the ease of a knife through melted butter. The brown-haired traitor turned around to face Gin, his lip curling slightly downward at the corner.

"Hm? I dun know what yer talkin' 'bout, Aizen-sama." Gin feigned innocence, but Aizen only advanced on his stiff form.

"I noticed, Gin. It wasn't that hard."

"Notice what?"

"That you were bleeding. That the attack had caught you off guard had indeed injured you."

"… Aizen-sama, a lot of people are gettin' hurt in this war. Dun worry 'bout me, I can take care o' myself." Gin stated firmly, keeping Aizen's gaze with a practiced ease.

"… I know a lot of people are getting injured in this war, Gin. But it's _you_ overall that I'm worried about."

"And why would that be, Aizen-sama? I'm no more special than th' others."

"You're more special to me." That was the statement that brought Gin to a stunned silence. Aizen slowly leaned down, and captured Gin's lips with his own, melding his mouth to fit against the fox's. The kiss seemingly had a plan to restart Gin's brain – which had shut down at the shocking news of Aizen's care for him – and he responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

The two separated after a moment, and Gin opened his blood red eyes, smiling warmly up at Aizen's face. Said man took a seat beside the injured 'fox', wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"I regretted not tellin' ya, Aizen-sama. I really did. I just didn't think that ya'd care."

"I do care, Gin. I truly do. No more secrets?" Aizen's arm tightened its grip, and Gin's eyes closed entirely as he rested his head lovingly on Aizen's shoulder.

"No more secrets."


End file.
